


No Rest For the Wicked

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Life Debt, Original Female Character - Freeform, Pureblood Hermione Granger, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Severus and Hermione are life soul bonded to one another.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47
Collections: Snape Bigbang 2020





	No Rest For the Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Snapebang fest. I picked SS/HG with the trope: Life debt/soul bond. Many thanks to my beta, Meditationsinemergencies, for looking this over.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Severus Snape sighed for the umpteenth time as he recovered from his injuries inside Malfoy Manor. He could feel the Life Debt he owed Miss Granger ever tightening its grasp around him. _Blast it all, Lucius! You should have brought her here by now! She and that dunderhead could've got together._ Severus fumed thinking that Hermione was with Ronald Weasley all this time.

He scratched at his chest, feeling almost itchy inside. It was one of the symptoms he recognized after doing lengthy research on this particular bond, while he sat in Lucius’ library, recuperating. As he dubbed it as “No Rest For The Wicked Bond”

He decided that a nice long soak in the sunken tub was in order. He knew that the house-elves had already prepared the bath for the evening, as he could smell the relaxing aromas of lavender and sandalwood floating in the air.

Severus took a deep breath and exhaled letting the aroma melt his anxieties away.

“No rest for the wicked,” he muttered to himself ironically, though he didn’t see himself as a wicked man. _That was my old life, my penance for Lily, my time as a spy, when I had to do things I didn't want to for Voldemort or Dumbledore. Now I have time to get to know Miss Granger. If she ever comes at all._

Severus decided now was not the time to feel miserable. He was going to relax his aching muscles and soothe his head with a long bath.

He found the temperature perfectly to his liking and sank into it, letting the fragrant water wash over his body, allowing the infusion of lavender and sandalwood to calm his frayed nerves.

After a nice long soak, he rinsed his hair to make it look less greasy. then changed into some comfortable clothes and walked back to the sitting room, where he found a worried Narcissa. 

“Oh, there you are! I went into your bedchamber to check on you, and found it empty.”

“I’m fine, Cissy!” Severus tried to reassure her. 

Narcissa noticed the tension in his forehead as he sat down next to her.

“You don't look fine to me, Severus. Do I have to bring Minerva here to order you to relax?” she sniped at him.

“What’s got your knickers in a twist, Cissy?”

Narcissa glared at him and crossed her arms. “You’re not feeling the effects of the bond between you and Miss Granger?” she asked, skeptically. Narcissa spied a slight flinch in Severus' cheek when she mentioned the bond.

And she was very concerned about his well being. That and she feared Lucius might not be able to persuade Hermione to come home with him to help Severus.

“Of course I’m feeling this damned bond! I suppose Lucius is back and hasn’t found her?” he raised one eyebrow quizzically.

She shook her head. “No, he has not returned home. I’m worried.”

Severus waved his hand towards the various drinks the house-elves set up for him. “Help yourself.”

Narcissa glanced at the various muggle and magical alcohol that was conveniently set up in his bed-chamber. “I hope Miss Granger isn't as stubborn as you are. We owe her a great debt, Severus.”

\-----

Lucius found Miss Granger in Hogwarts library preparing her lesson plans for the year. He noticed how disheveled she looked and her eyes sunken like she hadn't had any sleep. _It’s that damned bond and they are both so stubborn!_

He recognized the symptom from the research he and Severus did on the life debt soul bond. He remembered part of the information that if it wasn't consummating in a certain amount of time both parties involved would be experiencing side effects.

Lucius took a deep breath to calm his frayed nerves. He had come this far. He was bound and determined not to fail! “Miss Granger, I am here on Severus’ behalf.”

Hermione looked up startled, “Forgive me Mr. Malfoy, I haven’t been able to sleep so well. Ever since I tried my best to heal him.” tears started to run down her eyes thinking she had failed to revive him. Unawares that he was alive.

“He is healed, Miss Granger. He asked me to bring you back to the Manor. I trust this room is secure? No one besides myself, Narcissa, Minerva, and now you, know that he is alive.”

She shook her head yes, “I’ve always had my wards up to ward off intruders. I value my solitude”

“Good. Minerva had us set up a Floo network here to Malfoy Manor for emergencies. You will feel much better if you're in the proximity of him.” Lucius implored her to go with him.

Hermione quickly gathered her things up wanting relief from the life debt vow. She could feel the bond in her chest tighten ever slightly with each move she makes.

Lucius held his arm out to her as he guided the way to the Floo. He activated the Floo network and they entered it quickly.

\-------------

Narcissa made her mind up and was getting ready to pour herself a firewhisky when the Floo roared to life and out stepped Lucius and Hermione.

“About time!” Narcissa gulped down her glass of firewhisky. Lucius quickly went over to her, “I’m fine love, she’s feeling the effects of the vow.”

Narcissa scrutinized Hermione’s appearance. _Disarray hair, lack of sleep, itching._ she caught Hermione itching her right shoulder.

“Where is Severus?”

“He went down to the kitchen to get food.”

“Ah. Perhaps we should leave the two of them alone when he’s back.”

Narcissa stared firmly at her husband when Severus entered the bedroom with some food and drink for him and Hermione.

Lucius gently led Narcissa out of the bedroom to leave them alone. “They need to work out their differences. She was alone at Hogwarts. I’m sure the two of them will be fine. They are both damned stubborn.”

Narcissa stifled a giggle while Lucius gently touched her back and led her to their bedroom. “I hate to admit it, Lucius, but she is his match,” kissing her husband soundly. 

Lucius wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. “Well, we needed to give them some privacy.”

\-------------

Severus and Hermione were at a loss for words as they stared into each other's eyes. Finally, Hermione spoke up, “I'm so glad you are here and an alive professor. How come this life debt bond affects us like this? Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad we are bonded, and if you're wondering about Ron. Well, he made his choice and went with Lavender Brown.”

Severus quirkily smiles at her. While appraising her appearance. “Bath my dear. That would help ease the bond. What I have learned from this bond is that when we were apart did you not feel the side effects? The only way to get some relief is by consummating the bond. That is if you are willing, Hermione.”

“That eager to seduce me, professor?” Hermione asked him humorously. 

She felt the tug of their shared bond pulling harder almost making her bend over clutching her sides. Hermione gasped for air, she was terrified of what the vow was doing to her.

“No rest for the wicked,” Severus spoke calmly and touched her shoulder as she felt the pain ease up.

He was in close proximity to her and they felt the vow lessen. “Alright, I’ll bite. It seems I went into the wrong profession and should’ve majored into…” Hermione’s voice drifted off as Severus pulled her gently to him, bent his head down and kissed her sweetly.

She melted into his arms. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he held her. Severus broke the kiss noticing her pout.

“I thought you wanted to take this slow?”

“You're not my first, Professor.”

Severus sighed, “Please, call me Severus.”

“You may call me Hermione, Severus,” Hermione smiled seductively at him.

Severus hadn’t counted on sharing the bath with Hermione. Until she pulled him into the inviting water. They snogged some more, feeling up each other’s bodies as they sighed in relief feeling the ease of the bond for now.

“I’m surprised that Mr. Weasley let you slip through his fingers. He doesn’t know what he lost,” he rasped breathlessly in her ear.

She scowled, “Good riddance, he kept pining for Lavender. Harry still keeps in touch with me though.”

Severus gently shampooed her hair, “Shame though, I still think the sorting hat should have placed you in Slytherin. And I need to figure out what to do about this.” his hand gently moved over the mudblood scar on her arm.

“I barely noticed that anymore. Besides, she is dead, thanks to Molly,” she mumbled into Severus’ ear sleepily. Hermione was feeling the effects of lavender as it calmed her nerves lulling her to sleep.

Severus sighed inwardly thanking Molly for dispatching Bellatrix. _That’s one less Death Eater to worry about. I know the LeStrange brothers are still out there along with Carrows and Fenrir._

“I know that look, Severus. Didn’t Lucius change his wards to ward off the other Death Eaters if they decide to show up here?”

“He did, Hermione. Still, he needs to reinforce them. The Lestrange brothers, Carrow siblings, and Fenrir are still at large. No one has seen them after the battle.”

“I’m sure Rodolphus is relieved to be free from Bellatrix,” Hermione murmured, grateful that Bellatrix was gone as well as the Dark Lord.

Severus chuckled, “I’m sure Rodolphus is handling things fine. If I recall correctly he had a liaison with a Prince female cousin on my mother’s grandmother’s side of the family. And that they had…” his thoughts trailed off as he stared long and hard at Hermione.

A memory that his mother had told him about a long lost heir that was half Prince and LeStrange.

“What is it, Severus? You don’t think I’m a muggleborn do you? Then why did this happen?” she gestured to the disfigurement on her arm. Hermione was lost for words when the scar won't fade.

“Maybe it's a part of your glamour and that it sticks. Furthermore, I think we’ll have to get Lucius to do a family tree on you. You may be a LeStrange/Prince, my love.” Severus had felt their shared bond getting stronger and he wanted to know if she was indeed Rodolphus’ long lost heir.

“Me? Rodolphus my father?” Hermione chuckled dangerously. “Wouldn’t he know after seeing me in the department of mysteries or the battle?

Severus shook his head, “If he had left your mother before you were born, then no. There were rumors in my family of what happened.”

She lifted herself up from the sunken tub, dried off, eager to start on the family tree as she dressed quickly. “Severus, we haven’t got all night! Let’s get Lucius and see if it's true!”

Severus sighed as he heaved his tired body from the tub, quickly drying off and dressed following her out of the bedroom. _The consummation of the life bond will have to wait._  
\----------

They found Lucius in the library lounging as he sipped on coffee reading an old tome. He looked up to find them looking relaxed but anxious about something. Calmly laying the coffee cup on the table, he motioned for them to sit on the sofa.

“Lucius, we would very much like for you to do Hermione’s family tree. I think she may be Rodolphus’ long lost heir.” Severus spoke evenly holding Hermione’s hand.

Lucius’ eyes widened as he realized he forgot about what Rodolphus spoke to him all those years ago before he wed Bellatrix.

He rose up from his comfy chair in search of blank parchment, quill, and the ingredient he needed to do the family tree: Hermione’s blood.

“A prick of your finger Hermione, that’s all it takes.” He held his hand out for hers. She placed her open hand in his as he gently pricked Hermione’s finger. Allowing two drops of blood on the parchment. With a wave of his hand, he chanted the spell. They watched the words form as the tree grew on the blank parchment. Once finished the ink dried ready for presentation.

Lucius handed the parchment to Hermione first to examine her family tree. “It's true! I am his daughter,” she pointed out to the men as the line drew from Rodolphus to her name. The name of the Prince woman was: Alexis

Severus frowned as he tried to remember that particular name. “I’m sure I’ve heard about her. I'll have to ask for my mother's portrait.”

Lucius glanced at Hermione, “Well, my dear, you are pureblood after all.”

Narcissa came into the library worried about Hermione and heard Lucius say that to them, “Wait... what? Did I miss something?”

Hermione handed Narcissa her family tree. “Oh my goodness! Lucius, do you know where Rodolphus is?”

Lucius snorted as he poured them some drinks, “How the hell should I know? It's not like he’s hiding out in his ancestral home.”

Hermione looked quickly at Severus with imploring eyes. “Hermione, we do not know what traps Bellatrix may have laid in after her demise.”

“But...he’s my father...he should know. And is she still living?”

Lucius tried his best to remember Lady Alexis Prince. “I’ll have to ask father about her,” and downed his drink in one go leaving the room swiftly.

“Do you think Abraxas would know?” Severus questioned Narcissa as he handed out the rest of the drinks.

“I have no idea, Severus. It was all so hush-hush between the LeStranges and Prince families. Do you think…”

Severus scowled and sat down, nursing his drink, “No I am not questioning mother.”

“But…” the women implored him.

After contemplating and staring into Hermione’s brown eyes he relented. Downing his firewhiskey he activated the Floo network to go back to Prince Manor.

“Hermione, stay with Cissy please.”

“But the bond?” Hermione started to feel itchy when Severus entered the Floo Network.

“I hope he won’t be too long,” Narcissa comforted her as she held her in her arms while the men tried to figure out Hermione’s past.

“Father, are you awake?” Lucius poked his father in the chest to startled him awake.

“Now, I am, Lucius, what the devil is so important to wake me from my slumber?”

“Alexis Prince. We have her heir here, Hermione Granger.”

Abraxas was shocked. “Miss Granger is here? If I recall correctly her mother appointed me as godfather to her.”

“I’ll retrieve her.”

Lucius found the two women conversing amongst themselves when he walked back into the library. “Hermione, Father wants to chat with you.”

Hermione blinked. “He does?”

She followed Lucius to his study and Lucius left them alone.

“I know this may come as a shock to you, Miss Granger.”

“Please, call me Hermione.”

“Hermione, your mother has appointed me as your godfather. If I had known what happened to you as a baby, I would have raised you myself. To think about what you've gone through in this house with Bellatrix is unthinkable. And that scar should not be there. See if Lucius or Narcissa can remove your glamour.”

Hermione was stunned. “My whole life was a lie.”

Abraxas shook his head, “I know it's a lot to take in. Thankfully I had a trust set up for you, my dear. That drawer next to you contains the keys to your vault and your mother’s.”

Hermione went to retrieve the two keys from the drawer along with a rolled-up parchment.

“Your birth certificate.”

Hermione calmly unrolled it and was relieved her name was still Hermione. “Thank you, Abraxas.”

Abraxas smiled when she left to go find Lucius to remove the glamour.

Hermione took a deep breath as she entered the library. “Lucius, could you please remove my glamour?”

“Of course, Hermione.” with a wave of his wand the glamour shimmied away from her body.

Narcissa guided a nervous Hermione to the mirror to inspect herself. She gasped seeing her dark hair tamed, the mudblood scar vanished, her eyes were a stunning shade of blue.

“You look amazing, Hermione.” Narcissa was astounded by the transformation.

“You think Severus would like it?”

“He would be a fool not to,” Lucius spoke up feeling a bit jealous of Severus.

Meanwhile at Prince manor…

Severus paced, he felt the tightened bond between him and Hermione and knew that he must return soon.

Eileen Prince woke up from her nap. Her portrait self watching at a severe pace. “Severus dear, what is wrong?”

Severus sighed and he explained the situation to his mother. “Alexis Prince is my aunt. She has passed away, dear. What of the father?”

Severus scratched his itchy chest trying to ignore the life debt bond. “We are not sure where Rodolphus is at the moment.”

“Perhaps a visit to the LeStrange Manor is in order? And bring Hermione around when you are finished. I would very much like to meet her.”

“Of course, Mother.” Severus pecked her on the portrait’s cheek and left via Floo.

Hermione was on the edge of her seat when they heard the Floo activated. Severus stepped out and saw three anxious faces staring at him.

“Hermione?”

“Yes, Severus? Do you approve?” she gestured at her new appearance.

Severus' jaw dropped as he stared at his life mate in front of him. Her hair was dark, wavy tamed curls with Rodolphus’ features. He was attracted to her before, but now he was doubly attracted.

He went to her enfold her in his arms and snogged her.

“I take that as a yes,” she exclaimed breathlessly.

“Your father can wait, this can not.” Severus scooped her up in his arms. She waved bye to a stunned Lucius and Narcissa watching.

“Well damned.” Lucius drawled.

The floo network activated and out stepped Rodolphus Lestrange who looked more irritated than ever.

“Sit down old friend, I have news of your long, lost daughter, with Alexis.”

Rodolphus gulped down the firewhisky Lucius handed to him earlier. “She's alive?”

“Yes and apparently Severus’ mate. When Hermione saved Severus’ life the soul life bond was formed between them. Where is your brother? He should be here.”

“It's risky for me to be here. I left my wand behind with him. So the ministry won’t trace my whereabouts.”

“Narcissa, would you please be a dear and tell the house elves to fetch refreshments.”

Narcissa gave Lucius a you-will-get-it look from him before flouncing out the room.  
“What I am going to reveal to you old friend will shock you.”

“And that my daughter isn't Severus’ mate shockingly enough?”

They chuckled and the tension broke.

Lucius sighed deeply, “Your heir is Hermione Granger. Before you get all flustered take a look at the family tree.”

He handed Rodolphus the parchment. Rodolphus studied it hardly believing that the brightest witch of their age was in fact his daughter. He remembered Alexis being brilliant. _well at least she inherited her mother's brilliance. Gods, I miss her._

In Severus' bedroom…Severus and Hermione were exploring their naked bodies. They laid entwined, kissing, massaging, feeling the bond ease up as they wrapped their legs around each other.

“I've wanted you before this bond ever happened, Severus.”

They French kissed, his arms angling her head for a better position.

“I've wanted you ever since I protected you from Lupin,” he whispered into her ear when they came up for air.

Hermione's hands trailed down his back relishing his moans of pleasure.

His hand traced where the scar was, “Amazing that it's gone. And Mother wants to meet you.”

Hermione threaded her fingers through his hair. “Yes, of course, I'm sure she's curious.”

“Don't worry about it, love. We have each other," he crooned into her ear softly.

His fingers trailed down between her breast, stomach, lazily circling her clit delighted in her mewls. One finger slipped between the folds finding her wet and ready for him.

“This isn't my first time,” she smirked at his wonderment.

“I’ll reveal all later, talk less, more sex.”

“Yes, ma'am”

She felt Severus' cock slide into her. Her legs widened allowing him more room, and arching her back. Severus sucked on one breast. He hoped that Lucius was keeping Rodolphus entertained for a while longer. 

She moaned “Severus, Father is the least worried. And yes I can feel and hear your thoughts in my head.”

“Well, that is interesting.” Severus made a mental note to research that side effect later.

Their bodies undulated as they pleasured each other. Severus wanted this to last and not to confront Rodolphus.

“He can't get rid of you silly. Life debt vow remember?”

Severus smirked. “I’m going to have to get used to this.”

They felt their climaxes building, Hermione tightened her inner muscles around Severus cock and they orgasmed together.

Collapsing in a puddle as they held each other trying to get their breaths. “Well, do you feel any tension?”

“No, maybe we'll fill that part of the bond.”

“I hope so! Let's take a shower, dress and see if Father is here,”

After a nice relaxing shower, they felt refreshed. Severus had an arm around Hermione protectively when they walked down the staircase.

All was quiet. “Well that's a sign '' Severus grumbled as they figured everyone was still in the library.

When he opens the double doors to reveal Lucius, Narcissa and Rodolphus quietly study Hermione's family tree.

Rodolphus glanced up and had tears in his eyes. His arms outstretched, she went to him. Once in his hug, Hermione felt safe.

“I'm so glad you're here,” Hermione whispered in his ear.

“Me as well.”

“Let me gaze upon you, my daughter,” Rodolphus whispered as he held her at arm’s length studying her. He noticed Hermione was a mixture of himself and Alexis. He reached for a necklace he kept around his neck and handed it to her.

“This was your mother’s, Hermione. Her picture is in the locket,” His voice cracking when he felt Narcissa’s hand on his shoulder while she handed him a drink.

Hermione’s steady hands opened it up and gasped. “She looks like me.” she stared at the miniature picture of her mother.

“She was also sorted into Gryffindor if I recall correctly.” Rodolphus’ memory returned to him about Hermione's mother.

Hermione smiled at her father's memory and wanted to learn more. “Severus, I think I’m ready to meet your mother.”

Severus nodded affirmatively as he activated the floo network. 

“Father, are you joining us?”

“Not quite yet, Hermione. I'll be fine here.'' Rodolphus spoke calmly to them.

After they left, ”Alright, Rodolphus out with it” Lucius growled irately.

Rodolphus sat down wearily, “I'm tired of hiding and being on the run. Send your Patronus to Bastan he needs to know.”

Lucius nodded as he summoned his peacock Patronus to relay his message to Rabastan.

At the LeStrange Manor…

Rabastan was sitting down to eat when Lucius’ Patronus appeared shocking him senseless

“Rabastan, your brother is here with us. He has discovered that Miss Granger is his daughter with Alexis Prince.” That was the end of the message.

Rabastan froze. His hand shook a little while holding his fork. His appetite gone, he knew he needed to comfort his brother. He knew what he was doing was risky. And that it could alert the Ministry. “Lucius has wards to protect themselves if anything happens.” 

Once the floo roared to life, Rabastan stepped in and went to Malfoy Manor.

Back at Prince Manor…

Hermione was nervous as they stood in front of Eileen’s sleeping portrait.

“Ahem, Mother we have arrived.”

Eileen peaked out of her closed eyelids. Noticing the resemblance to Alexis immediately. “Don't fret, Hermione. You will be good for Severus. I just know it, and your mother’s portrait is in the library.”

“Severus, will you accompany me?'' Hermione asked shyly. Her nervousness about meeting her mother's portrait scared her.

He squeezed Hermione’s hand gently and led the way to the Prince library. Once he opened the double doors to the library Hermione gasped. She has never seen so many books in her life!

“Is this bigger than Lucius’ library?” her eyes scanned everything.

Severus smirked, leaned into Hermione’s ear, “We have a forbidden library as well. It's quite hidden.”

Hermione spied her mother’s portrait resting on a dusty table. She frowned, “This is wrong, she should be up on a wall.”

“Mother,” she spoke quietly, peering at the older woman who was sleeping.

Alexis didn’t want to believe her ears. Her long lost daughter had come back to reclaim her portrait and place at Prince Manor.

Alexis opened her eyes and smiled at her lovely daughter along with Eileen’s son, Severus.

“It's so nice to meet you! I’ve met father, he misses you.”

“Rodolphus is still alive? I know he didn’t want to be wed to Bellatrix Black. We had to keep you safe.”

“Bellatrix met an untimely death in the war. He is a free man again, Alexis. We only wished that you were still living.” Severus explained with a heavy heart.

Alexis sighed, her death by Lord Voldemort’s hands was still fresh in her mind. “And is that bastard dead, Severus?”

“For the second time, yes. Thanks to Mr. Potter.”

Hermione squeezed Severus’ hand gently, “We do have Merlin’s first-class order badges for serving in the war as well.”

Alexis scrutinized her daughter, “I didn’t want you to fight in the war. I thought you would be safe.”

Hermione shook her head no, “Unfortunately I was involved. I also saved Severus’ life from Nagini, and we are life debt soul bonded together.”

Alexis’ eyes widened in surprise. “I’m just glad the two of you came out of that blasted war alive. Hermione dear, could you please take me to your father?”

“Yes, of course,” Hermione gently picked up her mother’s portrait as Severus activated the Floo.

Meanwhile, Rabastan hugged Narcissa and Lucius, happy to see them along with his brother. “You have no idea how relieved I am that Rodolphus found his daughter! That kept him going to try to stay alive to find her.”

They heard the floo network roar to life as Severus and Hermione step out with Alexis’ portrait.

Rodolphus rushed over to help Hermione carry the portrait of his love. “Alexis, I am so sorry.” He apologized to her portrait, his hand over his heart.

“Hush now, we’re together as a family. Hermione is there somewhere where I can converse with your father privately?” Alexis inquired of her daughter.

“This way,” Hermione led her parents to Severus’ bedroom and left them alone.

“I know this isn’t easy on you. I’m just glad that one of us survived.” Alexis spoke forlornly feeling Rodolphus’ lips on her portrait.

“I never stopped loving you. I had to keep that part hidden from Bella. All those years in Azkaban. The dementors never sucked that memory out the day our daughter was born.”

Alexis sighed deeply, “Did we do the right thing? Letting muggles raise her and letting her think she was muggleborn? After hearing what happened to her?”

“I regret most deeply that Lucius couldn’t adopt her. But, since they were also involved with the Dark Lord. We wanted her safe.”

“Is there anything I can do?” Rodolphus’ voice grumbled as he stared into Alexis’ painted eyes.

She shook her head no. “I wish I could have survived to be with you know. All you can do is keep me near Hermione.”

“That I can do dearest.”

Severus had stepped into his bed-chamber to find them quietly conversing with each other. He cleared his throat and Rodolphus looked up. “She does have the key to Alexis’ vault in Gringotts.

“Oh, that’s wonderful news, Severus! She should go look at it right away!” Alexis clapped her hands enthusiastically.

“Alexis, what did you do?” Rodolphus’ voice sounded worried.

“I just wanted to be sure Hermione would be well off, love. That’s all.” Alexis blew him a kiss as he hung her portrait next to an empty one on the wall presuming that Hermione spent her time here with Severus.

“I’m certainly glad that she somehow joined with you and not the other Death Eaters. I don’t trust them, especially Dolohov and what he did to her that time in the Department of Mysteries,” Rodolphus lowered his voice as he recalled that event.

Severus shuddered at that particular memory and was thankful that the group wasn’t harmed in any way.

“I’m glad as well. Do you know their whereabouts? Maybe if you can help track them down the Ministry would be lenient towards you and Rabastan.”

“It's something to think about. I need to make sure she is safe.”

“She is safe with me old friend. And Lucius will protect her as well.” Severus reassured Rodolphus as he watched Rodolphus kiss Alexis on her portrait cheek before leaving the room.

“Well what have you two in mind?” Hermione questioned them sternly with her arms crossed.

Severus and Rodolphus glanced at each other and back at Hermione. “For now, we have agreed that your father and uncle stay here with us. That is if Lucius agrees with my decision?” Severus asked Lucius as he joined in.

“I wholeheartedly agree with Severus. We need to strengthen the wards to keep those prying ministry officials off the scent. I do not trust Umbridge.” Lucius growled as he motioned for Severus to follow.

“Dolores Umbridge? I remember her from school.” Rodolphus’ eyebrows furrowed angrily.

“She’s a constant thorn in all our sides, father. Come, I’ll catch you and uncle Bastan up.”

Back at the Ministry…

Dolores Umbridge stared at the wizarding motion detector the Aurors had placed around LeStrange Manor. “Something is afoot and I intend to get to the bottom of this!” she fumed out loud startling her secretary.

She glanced at the shaking man holding an important piece of document to give to her. “WELL, out with it! I haven’t got all day!”

“It's about Granger my lady, she is not muggleborn.” and hurriedly laid the parchment out on her desk and left quickly before invoking her wrath.

She stared at the offending parchment unbelieving that all this time, Hermione Granger was Rodolphus LeStrange’s long lost daughter with Alexis Prince. 

Dolores thought back on those times about Hermione and her friends from Hogwarts and decided to act upon this new found knowledge at a later date. She filed the parchment away for further use.

Back at Malfoy Manor….

Lucius received an owl from his colleague in the Ministry stating that Umbridge has found out about the truth of Miss Granger. He cursed and received a firm scowl from Severus who kindly held his hand out.

“You won’t like this old friend,” he handed the parchment to Severus who read the missive and cursed out loud as well.

“We need to take Hermione to Gringotts to reclaim her mother’s inheritance before Umbridge comes up with the idea of blocking it from her.” Lucius advised Severus who totally agreed with him.

Hermione found them in the library plotting. “Severus dear, Lucius what is going on now?”

“Umbridge.”

"That bitch again? What will it take to stop her from interfering with our lives?” She ranted her hands making a fist and the two men felt her magic radiating off from her body.

“Love, calm down. Please! We’ve got a plan. But first we need to get you to Gringotts. You’ve got your mother’s key?”

Hermione took a couple of deep breaths, “Yes Severus, I am ready.”

At Gringotts…

One of the Goblins eyed Hermione up and down as he verified Lady Alexis Prince’ vault key and then asked for Hermione’s fingerprint.

Severus glared at the Goblin who was making Hermione’s life miserable at the moment.

Hermione placed her finger on the pad and the Goblin verified her identity. “This way please.” he motioned the couple to follow to get onto the cart.

The vault was deep below the bank Hermione realized as she recognized the area that had been damaged by the dragon. Once at their destination Severus recognized the Prince seal.

“Go on, Hermione,” Severus urged her as she took the key from around her neck and placed it in the lock.

The door opened to reveal the massive amount of wealth that had been saved over the years from Alexis.

Hermione gasped in astonishment. “I don’t believe it!”

“It seems Alexis has left you well off Hermione, love. I suggest we save this for later use. I trust the ministry officials have no authority over this account since we have claimed this?” Severus towered over the Goblin as he asked the question.

The goblin was not intimidated by Severus as he spoke, “They do not. And do you have your vault key that was left by Lord Abraxas Malfoy?”

Hermione blinked and brought out that key as well. “Your vault as requested by Lord Abraxas is right next to this one.” The Goblin waved his hand towards the Malfoy crest vault that was set aside for Hermione.

She was a bit anxious as to how much Abraxas left her as well as she opened the vault. Her and Severus’ mouths dropped open as they eyed piles and piles of galleons and other valuables were splayed out in the vault.

“And like your mother’s this one is also protected by your family Professor Snape.”

“That is all then? Let’s go and regroup with the others.” Severus gently took Hermione’s arm and led them back to the cart.

Back at the Manor…

Hermione quickly went to their chamber to thank her mother. 

“I’m happy Severus took you!” Alexis clapped enthusiastically. “I trust you have decided on what to do with your inheritance?”

“Well, after all this is settled, I’m sure I’ll think of something. Which reminds me, I need to thank godfather as well.” Hermione kissed her mother’s cheek before leaving the bedroom.

She found her godfather asleep in the library. Hermione gently “Ahem” at her godfather who sleepily awoke at the sound of her voice.

“Hello, my dear, I see that you are smiling, that is good.” Abraxas smiled at her fondly. His portrait eyes gazed upon her calm demeanor.

“Thank you, godfather. Severus and I went to both vaults. I wanted to thank you for what you have done for me.”

Abraxas smiled again, “I’ve always wanted a daughter and was happy that Alexis decided to name me as godfather.”

Hermione kissed her godfather on the cheek before leaving the library in search of the others. She was famished hearing her stomach rumble.

She found them in the dining room along with Draco. “Hello, Ferret.” she smirked, startling Draco.

“Granger? What…” Draco’s voice trailed off as he spied his Uncle’s glare.

“It seems we are cousins. Rodolphus is my father.”

Draco’s jaw dropped in ashtonishment. “I knew I missed a lot but damn.”

“Draco!” Narcissa’ sharp voice rang out at him.

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll catch him up.” Hermione winked at Narcissa who led Draco to one corner to get him caught up on current events.

Once he understood that her and Severus had married through the life debt soul bond he hugged her.

“Come on, let’s eat, I’m famished.” Hermione suggested as they sat down to enjoy the delicious meal.

Lucius warned the group earlier that he did not want to hear any Ministry problems while this is a family meal.

After the meal, Severus and Hermione retreated to their bedroom to rest. They snogged as they slipped underneath the covers. She giggled as he tickled her. “What’s so funny, my love?” Severus asked as he left little kisses along her neck.

“Mother is asleep. How quiet do you think we can do this?”

Severus smirked as he summoned _Muffliato_ around the bed and released the curtains around the bed to conceal them.

\----

“Father is there anything I can do to dissuade the Ministry? Especially Umbridge?” Draco anxiously asked his father after they retreated to Lucius’ study for brandy.

“Draco is absolutely right, there must be some incriminating evidence against her.” Rodolphus suggested as he handed Rabastan brandy.

Lucius reclined back in his favorite chair with his spectacles on his nose. “This will take some time. With careful planning we might persuade Minister Shacklebolt to fire her.”

Kingsley’s face turned grim when he read the missive sent by Lucius and then the one Severus sent. Condemning Dolores Umbridge of a plot against Miss Granger. His eyes narrowed when he saw the slash across Granger’s name as her real name appeared: Hermione Prince LeStrange Snape. 

He reclined back in his comfy office chair trying to wrap the new information about Hermione in his head. 

Kingsley decided the best option was to pardon the LeStrange brothers for he had no inkling as to who her father is. “Hermione was a pureblood this whole time and her adoptive parents didn't tell her.” he muttered and remembered the death of her adoptive parents by a rogue band of Death Eaters that was in Australia sent to kill them. In order to draw Hermione out.

Kingsley drew up the necessary papers to fire Umbridge and gathered evidence. Thanks to one Rita Skeeter who was delighted to help get rid of her.

He motioned for two Aurors as backup to follow him to Umbridge’s office.

“Minister Shacklebolt, do what I owe the pleasure?” Dolores was calmly sipping on her tea. Inwardly, she missed Cornelius Fudge, 

Kingsley stared firmly at her and laid down her notice papers.

She read them, her face paled. “That's ridiculous! Absurd! I haven't done anything against Lady Snape yet.” she sputtered and then realized her mistake.

“Dolores Umbridge, you are hereby stripped of the privileges this office has and will be placed under house arrest by these two gentlemen. Your magic will be contained with this device.” He waved one of the Aurors over as the man clamped a device around her ankle.

“Can we not talk about this?” she fumed sitting her favorite tea cup down with a clatter.

Kingsley motioned for both Aurors to escort her out. “My things!” she screeched looking back at her precious cat collection.

“They will be owled to your home. Be lucky that I didn't send you to Azkaban.” Kingsley warned her as he used his wand to gather her items up and placed them in a box. He motioned for the second Auror to carry them back to her home.

Lucius smiled deviously when Kingsley sent the missive stating he took care of Dolores Umbridge. He asked Lucius in the letter if he would be willing to help. Lucius wrote his response and sent his reply back via owl.

Kingsley received the note, feeding Elsy a treat as he read Lucius' response: _I'm afraid I must decline my old friend. Too many bad memories and Cissy will have my hide if I went back to fill that bitch place._

Kingsley chuckled and set out to find the right level headed person to fill the spot.

Percy Weasley walked in the minister's office with his daily report. “Sir, here is the information you've requested.”

Kingsley smiled like a canary as he set his eyes on Percy. “Mr. Weasley, how would you like to be promoted?”

“Yes sir!”

“Please follow me to your new office.”

Percy did not hesitate as he did what was told only to stare at Umbridge’s door. “Sir, I don't quite understand?”

Kingsley opened the door to reveal an empty office. “It's quite simple Mr Weasley. She was fired, and I need someone to fill her job. This will be a step up for you.”

“Thank you, sir!” Percy surveyed his new office area. Thinking of ways to get rid of Umbridge's decorations.

“Well that's taking care of. I'll have to pay Hermione a visit. Better yet…” Kingsley's thoughts drifted off as he penned a note to Hermione and attached it to Elsy.

Hermione heard Kingsley’s owl pecking at their window and let Elsy in. She ruffled her feathers and fed Elsy a hefty treat as she unattached the note.

_Hermione, all has been taking care of. Umbridge will be under house arrest for the duration of her lifetime. I also penned a note for the next Minister after me not to let her out for any reason. Oh, and young Mr. Weasley has taken over the position. Try and stay out of trouble. Love, Kingsley._

Hermione smirked as she fed Elsy another treat before the owl left their bedchamber.

Severus yawned and sat up when he recognized Elsy. “Kingsley’s owl was here? Hermione please care to fill me in?” as he scratched his back.

She went to cuddle up with him and he felt the itchiness fade away.

“Well, we don’t have to worry about Umbridge. And he placed Percy in her position.” Hermione showed Severus the note.

“Merlin, let's just hope he’ll be level headed and not go power mad like she did.” Severus grouched.

Hermione kissed him trying to reassure her worried husband. “I’ve got an idea as to how to spend my inheritance wisely. We could open up our own Apothecary shop. I even came up with a name: Wicked Life Debt Apothecary

Severus smirked and kissed her soundly. “It would either bring curious customers or scare them away, either way I like the name.”

“Let’s run it by Lucius, dear. I’m assuming he wants to be a partner in our business after all.” Hermione calmly walked away from Severus heading to the loo.

Severus sighed as he pushed his hair back and followed her to take a quick shower.

Once showered, and dressed they headed downstairs to find Lucius reading the morning paper. He looked up and grinned. “It seems Umbridge made the front page of The Daily Prophet.”

Hermione and Severus looked at the moving picture of an astonished looking Dolores Umbridge being escorted by two stern looking Aurors who knew what they were doing. Hermione gazed at the title: _Is this the end for Umbridge's career? By Rita Skeeter_

“Kingsley said in his note we don’t have to worry about her meddling ever again.” she handed Lucius the note to read. Which he did and chuckled softly.

“And we would like for you to be our partner in our new Apothecary shop.” Hermione asked Lucius as she sat down next to him.

Severus followed as Ilsy brought their coffee and scones to them for breakfast.

Lucius sipped on his coffee thoughtfully, “Agreed. Have you contacted Minerva about your decision Severus? I would advise sending her a notice since it's almost the start of another new year.”

Severus sighed as he found parchment and quill, penned a quick letter to Minerva letting her know about his decision. “Hermione, dear, I advise you to do the same.”

Hermione took a sip of her coffee and a bite of blueberry scone before penning her resignation note. “This would probably not set well with Minerva.”

“Probably not, dearest, but I stated that Draco would be an excellent replacement for Head of House and Potions Professor.”

Lucius quirked an eyebrow at this. “Oh really, Severus? Did he pay attention in any of your classes?”

“He was second next to Hermione of course,” Severus bantered with Lucius as they attached their notes to the Malfoy Owl, Dewy.

Dewy hooted once Hermione instructed the owl to fly to Hogwarts.

Minerva was having her morning breakfast in the Great Hall when Dewy landed in front of her. “Hello, Dewy," she spoke softly scratching the owl’s head and fed it a piece of bacon while unattaching both notes.

The owl hooted its thanks after drinking some water and flew away.

Minerva opened Severus’ note up and read what he had written to her. _How did he know that Mr. Malfoy had an appointment today for that position?_ and proceeded to open up Hermione’s note. She sighed wearily knowing that finding a good librarian will be hard.

That afternoon in Minerva’s office…

Draco showed up not trying to be nervous and remember what Severus told him exactly what to say to Minerva. 

“Come in, Mr. Malfoy.” Minerva’s thick Scottish accent came through as he walked confidently through the door.

Minerva eyed the young man up and down reminding her of Lucius at his age. “Good afternoon, Mr. Malfoy. I trust everyone is doing well, and please have a seat.” She waved at the chair in front of the desk.

“Thank you Headmistress. Yes ma’am everyone is doing well.” Draco smiled pleasantly as he sat down.

They chatted and she asked several questions about what he would do as the new Slytherin Head of House and who his substitute would be if need be. After that, she said, “Congratulations, Professor Malfoy, here is a list of items you would need to prepare for the term. As well as a check off list Severus provided for the potions stock room.” 

Draco thanked her as he went off to find Severus’ former chambers and settled in.

Once settled, Draco quickly opens his father a note saying he got the job and asks him if he knew of a trustworthy librarian. He attached the note to his owl: Selwy. Selwy hooted and knew immediately to fly back to Malfoy Manor.

Lucius spied Draco’s owl flying quickly and opened the window for Selwy so he could settle on the stand. Lucius undone the note and read it. Knowing that Draco got the position he called, “Cissy!”

“Yes, dearest? I hope it's good news?” Narcissa asked her husband, sounding hopeful.

“It is! Draco has the job and I know you are bored here at the Manor dearest. How would you like to help Minerva out with the library?”

“I would love to!” She kissed Lucius on the cheek happily. Narcissa found quill and parchment to write Minerva a letter for the position of head librarian.

Meanwhile….

Severus and Hermione found the perfect shop for their Apothecary. “This is perfect! It has a back room where we can brew our potions and several rooms upstairs for our books and ingredients.” Hermione puttered around the shop noticing the shelves and cases.

Severus looked at the realtor and told the young woman, “Yes, this is the one for us to open up our new business.” he settled for the price, both of them signed the papers and it was a done deal.

“Now as for your other partner, Mr. Snape, he would have to sign these papers,” the young lady handed the rolled up parchments to him.

“Thank you, miss. You have been most helpful,” Severus smiled at the lady, who handed him the keys and left.

“Should we tell Lucius or surprise him when we get the business ready to open?” Hermione slyly commented to her husband.

“I give you permission to surprise him dearest. This should be interesting for our new careers.” Severus eyed the place.

“Well in that case…” she waved her hand and words appeared on front of the shop: Wicked Life Debt Apothecary

“Just think about it, my love. If it hadn’t been for that life debt then we wouldn’t be here to celebrate our new endeavor.” Severus kissed his wife thanking her for saving his life, putting up with his moodiness and being a good listener.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. 

They heard a ‘ahem’ behind them and turned around to find Lucius staring at them holding his cane. 

“How did you know?” Hermione broke the kiss off noticing Lucius’ smirk.

“The sign of course and the young real estate lady who passed me by extremely happy.”

“Then you wouldn’t mind signing the partnership papers then, Lucius?” Severus asked, handing him the rolled up parchment.

“Not at all, let’s celebrate our new endeavor tonight with a delicious meal back at the manor.” Lucius signed the paper with flourish.

Severus and Hermione grinned knowing that their lives will be forever changed because of the life debt bond. 

“No rest for the wicked, dearest?”

Hermione smiled warmly seeing Lucius’ questionable look. “I’ll explain later, Lucius.” and kissed her husband soundly.


End file.
